Unicorns
The Unicrons (or Unicorns) *'Created by:' Garry Stahl *'Apperance:' Starbase 600 game *'Number of Members:' 3 billion *'Nature of Members:' bipedal equinoids. The Unicorns have a delicate muzzle and head shaped somewhere between a deer and a horse. They have a foot long horn on their foreheads. They have digitigrade feet with cloven hooves. Their bodies have a light coating of silver white hair even on their faces. Their head hair is long and either silver pr gold. They are herbivores. *'Organization:' Nation states. The planet was in a state of imperialistic expansion by the industrial powers. Equivalent of late 19th century Earth. "The change" has disrupted that. *'Game Role:' See how twisted the Rishans can get? *'World Role:' Live their lives. *'Relative Influence:' Minor, a planet in the early industrial age. *'Public or Secret?:' Public, but with a secret. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Live our lives in peace and harmony *'Relative Wealth:' One planet, not a player. *'Group advantages:' None really. *'Special Abilities:' Again, none *'Group disadvantages:' A strong parochial distaste for "outsiders". Some believe it is a racial memory of the Rishans. Sociologists have strong opinion that meeting other races for the first time will be hard on them, unless something drastically changes *'Special disadvantages:' It needs to be more special? *'Those who favor them:' Themselves, the Federation *'Those opposed to them:' No one yet. *'Area of Operation:' Far Sector, they have not yet developed spaceflight in any form. *'Headquarters Location:' Uniterra 3.5/-17.65 *'Public Face:' A people shaken in their progress and beliefs. *'Notable Members:' Dr. Morphus Scienta: Morpheus Scienta discovered the Unicorn culture, he also discovered the Rishan artifacts. One altered his brain and that of his dig team. Only Scienta survived. He keeps a closely guarded stash of working and non-working Unicorn tech in his private museum, and guards well the knowledge of the location of the Rishan artifacts (No longer a problem). He initiated contact with the USS Abraham Dannon "culture raid" team and explained the danger his world held. Captain Li'ira O'Keefe understanding to a small degree the danger of Rishans helped him seal the artifact cave solid. With the change ripping across his world Dr. Scienta has become the Bittan liaison with the Federation, and de facto Ambassador for the whole planet. *'History of the Organization:' In an ancient times there was a beautiful race of creatures with a beautiful culture and an open ended lifespan. Jovial and full of life they roamed the local galactic neighborhood spreading their open and accepting viewpoint. They made wondrous machines in a baroque style. But they didn't look human enough. The Rishans made contact with them and corrected the "fault", without consulting the Unicorns of course. Alternatively it is believe that the Rishans did contact the Unicorns, and left or sold a race maker. The Unicorns not understanding the device destroyed themselves. Being that the Unicorns were a bi-pedal race with hands, the later is more likely. However, with the Rishans it is near impossible to be sure. The trauma of their twisted bodies broke their culture. They fell into total barbarism. 20,000 years later they are still crawling out of that event. It is burned into their minds, but only the image of evil, neither the reason or the cause remain. Recently diggers found five ancient objects. They proved to be the last creation of the Unicorns after their species was raped by the Rishans. A well designed biological agent to change the Unicrons back into Unicorns. The object opened, and the change, a meta-genetic virus that is produced by those infected, has ripped across the planet. The wake of the change has left Unicorns where Unicrons used to be and many social institutions lying in rubble. Federation support has prevented the change from killing too many people. There isn't much it can do about the ruptured status quo except be supporting and be there. One nation even made it illegal to change into a Unicorn. That law never got very far. The Nation of Bittan was the first affected, and the first to recover. They have led the recovery elsewhere keeping Federation contact to a minimum. Uniterra is off the PD list however. There is a travel advisory; don't. The remains of one Youn landing party was fished out of the fire where they had been roasted alive. The resulting video and the bodies were shipped back home as a firm warning. These people are not ready for general galactic contact. Uniterra had a an extremely dangerous artifact buried in it's crust. A Rishan "race maker" In the hands of those that understand it (no one) it is dangerous. In the hands of those that do not (everyone) it is catastrophic. Some poor methane breathing fool messed with one and started a 1000 year war with everything that moved. The greatest danger of the race maker is that someone might get it into their head that they can "fix" problems like the Aneilogs, the Unicorns, and the Kligese'chee with it. They are so right, but without an understanding of the device (not possible) they are so wrong. If at any point you consider that the answer to the question might be a Rishan artifact, you didn't understand the question. Please apply a baseball bat to your head until you understand the question. Here, let me help. *'Additional note:' The YAGLA "Traveler" has agreed to neutralize any "known" Rishan artifacts. Only those that are life forms such as ZTA-1 were left alone. All known race makers have been deactivated including the one in the crust of Uniterra. To date Admiral Jay P. Hailey is the only person that "Traveler" has contacted or that knows about it. Category:Races Category:UFP Space Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek